Percy Jackson's Sister
by pop123456789
Summary: Percy Jackson's Life
1. Chapter 1

I'm sick of Gabe pushing us around. He smell's disgusting and treats my brother, my mom and me horribly. He keeps having stupid poker games with his friends and he takes up the entire house with his ugliness and rotten cheese stench. I can barely walk by him without gagging or straight out throwing up. Me and my brother, Percy, made up a nick name for him...Smelly Gabe. Well, Actually he made it up and i just follow along.  
I love Percy more than anything. He's my older brother by a few years. I'm in grade six and hes in High School. He always protects me from Gabe if he tries to hurt me. I really wish i could protect him back, But i'm oddly short for my age...I wish i was taller.  
Me and Percy walked into our cramped apartment and we saw Gabe and his friends bossing my mom around to get him stuff. But there really was no surprise there. I sighed as i watched.  
"Okay kids," My mom started. "I'm going to the store. I'm going to be back in a few minutes okay." She kissed me and Percy on the top of our heads.  
"Love you." She said and then she left.  
Percy held my hand as we tried sneaking past them into his room. Well Percy's room, my mom's room and my room. I told you our apartment was cramped. And Gabe just wanted the other room to himself.  
Gabe grabbed Percy's arm. And by the looks of Percys facial expressions, Gabe had a pretty tight grip.  
"Hey," Gabe said. "Where do you two think your going?" Something reeked...Badly. I looked at Gabe and asked,  
"Have you brushed your teeth or took a shower in the last...I don't know, twelve years?" He just stared at me. His arm dropped from Percy's. I thought it was a good sign until he aproached me.  
"Excuse me missy?" Gabe looked me in the eyes. He was THAT short!  
"You heared me now get out of my face." I backed up. Gabe yanked me back by my shoulder length brown hair, and slapped me. I was tearing because he slapped me so hard.  
"Don't touch her!" Percy said.  
"What is a 15 year old mental cased kid like you gonna do?" Gabe asked very irritated with us.  
I kept hoping that Percy wouldn't do anything to Gabe. I was afraid he'd get himself hurt. Surprisingly enough Percy just kept his anger in and walked past Gabe. I quickly followed behing him. Gabe sat down and just continued his game.  
I sat on my bed. Percy sat on his which was beside mine.  
"How bad does it look?" I ask.  
"Well...It's pretty, uh, red." He replied.  
"I hate him so much. Why does mom have to stay with him?"  
Percy moved beside me, "I don't know why. She just said you wouldn't understand."  
"Me too, Maybe it's because we both seem mental."  
Me and Percy both have Dyslexia and ADHD. My ADHD is worse than his but his Dyslexia is worse than mine.  
"Nah. I don't think so." He said.  
"What happened to our real dad? Did you see him when i was going to be born?" I asked. That question has been inside of my head for so long.  
"No. Mom just left me with Gabe and said she needed to meet dad alone. She left me with that creep for a day."  
I felt tears in my eyes. They burned. I hoped they would just drain out through my eyes or something but instead they fell down my cheeks.  
"Don't cry," Percy said, wiping tears off of my face. I hugged him and he hugged me back. We started talking about what we did at school today. We got interupted by one of Gabe's fat,ugly,smelly friend's. Me and Percy looked at him.  
"Yes?" Percy asked him.  
Gabe's friend shut the door. Percy stood in front of me. Gabe's friend grew larger, almost up to the ceiling. His skin turned into scales. His head and limbs transformed into a bull's.  
My eyes widened. I was totally scared. And i could tell Percy was too. But he looked more... What-the-heck-is-this-thing-and-where-did-it-come-from?  
"Give me the lightning bolt Percy Jackson!" The Hybrid serpent,bull thing boomed.  
"What bolt?" Percy asked.  
"You stole it. Don't play dumb where is it?"  
"He didn't steal anything now go away or i'll get my blood thirsty Centaur to make you go away!" I yelled at him. I didn't really have a blood thirsty Centaur. Heck, those aren't even real! Maybe Gabe had slapped the sanity out of me or something because this could NOT be real.  
"I will be back Percy Jackson." And he left out the fire escape exit.  
I stood there frozen.  
"What just happend?" i asked Percy.  
"I didn't steal anything though." Percy said stressed out.  
"I know you didn't. Stupid Ophiotaurus."  
"What?" He asked.  
"It's a Greek myth. Half serpant half bull."  
Percy's cell phone rang. He answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Percy!" Grover's voice projected from the small speaker. "I saw a Ophiotaurus come out of your apartment. What happened? Are you okay?"  
"What the heck was that thing? And why does it think i have a lightning bolt?" He asked completely confused.  
"Is Paige okay?"  
"Yeah i'm fine Grover." I spoke into the phone.  
"Okay Percy. I'm coming to get you...Throw the phone out of your window or something. Do it now!" Grover said. Then he hung up. Percy threw the black phone out the fire escape. A blue pickup truck crumpled it. Perfect timing.  
A few minutes later Grover knocked at the door. Me and Percy ran to get it before Gabe could. And to our surprise my mom, Sally, Was beside, Grover. We closed the door. Grover took my hand and Mom took Percy's hand. We ran to Gabes 1978 Camaro and buckled up.  
"Whats going on Mom?" I asked.  
"Paige, Honey...You and Percy aren't safe. We have to take you to a camp for special kids."  
"Are we like crazy or something?" Percy asked.  
"No. Your special." Mom said holding Percy's hand.  
"Mom, Am i insane?" I asked her as calm as i could possibly sound.  
"No Paige your just-"  
"Sally, Their not going to shut up.. You two are demi-gods. Son and daughter of Poesidon. Those Greek myths told us about...They aren't myths Percy. They are as real as can be." Grover innterupted.  
"So your saying that the Ophiota-"  
"Don't Percy!" Grover stopped him. "You can summon them if you say their names!"  
"Well is it real?" Percy asked again.  
"Yes it's real." Grover insisted.  
"Wait...You said i'm the son of Poseidon and Paige is his daugher?" Percy asked.  
"Yes Percy it is."  
"This can't be happening right now." Percy said overwhelmed.  
"What was Poseidon like?" I asked my mom. She had tears coming from her eyes. She obviously knew stuff we didn't.  
"He was amazing. His personality was great. And he was just...Dazzling." She said. She had the faintest smile i had ever seen.  
"Aren't they all like that." Grover mumbled to himself eating cheese doodles.  
I knew what Percy was thinking. He wanted more infromation about all of this. But it was too late to ask him because there was a sign that took me a few minutes to make out. It said Camp Half-Blood. Here we are.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Me,Percy,Grover and my mom got out of the car i heared a screech.  
"What the heck was that noise?" I asked covering my ears.  
"Oh snap..."Grover sniffed the air. "Fury." My mom looked at Grover worried.  
"How many?" She asked him. About a second later there were two more screeches, And then another.  
"All three." Grover said looking about his suroundings like he was trying to swat a pesky fly. I thought he wasn't correct but i was wrong. 3 huge ugly,winged creatures bursted out of the forest. They screeched and hissed as their talons came out of their hands. (or paws i wasn't really sure) The one on the left flew to Grover. The one on the right went to my mom and me and the one in the middle flew straight at Percy. Grover yelled something about a pen, Percy pulled a click-y pen out of his jacket and it transformed into a big,shiny,bronze sword. If a huge Fury wasn't coming to tear me into peices i would have stood with my head tilted,gasping in awe. Grover ran to Percy's side as Percy sung the sword at the Middle Fury. He slashed his neck as it fell to the ground. That was disgusting. I ran to help Percy and Grover but when i looked back the Fury's Thick long Talons were wrapped around my mother.  
"Don't hurt her!" I yelled.  
Percy killed the other Fury and him and Grover rushed over beside me.  
"Put my mother down!" Percy yelled. But instead of putting her down, The Fury squished her and she was gone. The Fury left too. I broke down crying. Percy had some tears running down his face. Grover shook his head at the ground, I saw a look of guilt on his face. I wanted my mom back...Now.


End file.
